The Renesmee Carlie Cullen Story
by TwiMelodyFlute
Summary: Renesmee changes slowly after her mother leaves after a divorce from her father. What causes this attitude against her father? Will they ever get back together? Or will he marry Tanya after all? All Human. Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_THIRD PERSON_

"Ugh!" Renesmee thought.

While doing her homework she thought. '_The wicked soon-to-be step-mother just entered the room._'Trying to avoid contact in the eyes, she nodded. She hated this person because all she did was take her mother's position, and it was because of her that her father doesn't trust her anymore. Although, she knew part of it was hers but mainly the witch.

"Your father wanted me to come and tell you, dinner is ready."

"Okay, thanks Tanya, but I'm not hungry." Ness knew she cooked dinner rather than her father.

"Okay." Tanya closed the door after her.

Ness got up from her bed to lock the door to her room so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone, especially her father. Kicking the schoolbooks to the ground as she started thinking about the day she saw her mother face to face for the last time. Yet, this was the saddest day for little Nessie.

_*Six Years Ago*_

She was barely finishing off fourth grade at the time of nine after skipping a grade. The classes were beginning to be too easy for her, causing her to get bored quickly. Her parents gladly let her enter the next level. Also, it fit well for her since she is very mature for her age.

While walking home into the house she heard her parents arguing and was careful not to get caught eavesdropping. Lately, Ness noticed they've been fighting more and more. For the first time she decided to listen to the argument:

"_Bella I thought we had an agreement that I was going to support this family."_

"_Edward, I'm tired of doing nothing around the house. It's just my Master's Degree I need, why won't you let me get it?" _

"_It's not that I don't want you to get it. But who's going to take care of Nessie while I'm gone. What about __our__ daughter?" _

"_She can take care of herself or you can always take her to you parents' house, you know how much they love Nessie." _

"_Speaking of Nessie, shouldn't she be home by now."_

Hearing her name, she made sure they heard her opening and closing the front door. "I'm home!" She yelled while entering the living room.

"How was school, sweetie?" Her mother asked.

Even though her parents acted like nothing was wrong, it didn't fool Ness. Since she could tell they were upset with one another.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No" They both said.

"Okay, well I have a lot of homework, so I'll be in my room." She excused herself.

"I'm tired of us fighting, Edward."

"Yeah, me too. I don't think this is going to work out after all, maybe we should get a divorce."

"What? You can't be serious."

"Does it look like I'm kidding. To make this good-bye less painful, pack your things and get out. And I hope you live a long happy life."

"How could you say that to me?" She said with a soft cry escaping her mouth. Feeling so hurt. "And Renesmee?" Looking down scared to look at him and that she would start crying in front of him.

"She'll stay with me. It'll be hard for her to make new friends and it'll just hurt her to leave."

"You better tell her it was your decision, not mine."

"Don't worry. I'll remind her that you'll always love her no matter what. And our separation had nothing to do with her."

Bella left the living room to Nessie's room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To say good-bye to my daughter. She at least deserves to know why I'm leaving."

"She's barely nine years old!"

"She may be nine, but she's mature for her age. She'll understand."

"No, she won't." He grabs her.

"Let me go."

"I'm not letting you tell her."

"Too bad." Swinging her arm away from him and opened the door.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"Sweetie, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Your father and I."

"Bella, don't." He whispered harshly only where she can hear and not Ness.

"Edward, please. Let me have a private talk with her."

"I said, no."

"Daddy, let Mommy talk to me please." Edward couldn't say no to his angel. "Okay." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

"Sweetie, I want you to know that with my leaving has nothing to do with you. I'm only going to complete my Master's."

"Where?"

"California."

"That's too far from here. Does that mean we're moving?"

"No. Your father has to stay to help out your grandfather."

"Take me with you, Mommy."

"You're safer here with your Dad, then me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But…"

"No buts Nessie. Just remember. I'll always be there for you."

"How?"

"Once I move over to California, I'll contact Alice to tell her my new contact information. Here's my old email but most likely I'll change it. Also, I need to tell you that after I complete my Master's I might not come back, maybe after you turn eighteen." She gets the tablet from Nessie's school notebooks and wrote it down. "Nobody can know about this, especially your father."

"Why can't he know?"

"Because we are getting a divorce. He doesn't want to hurt you because of this. Yet, you have to know that we aren't together anymore. As much as I'm upset with him, I don't want to hear from him for a long time, and I don't want to hear from anyone that I raised you wrong."

"I love you, Mom." Ness started to cry.

"Don't cry, I'll always be thinking of you no matter where I am. Remember that." Then they hugged each other good-bye.

_PRESENT_

Three knocks on her door took Ness out of her memory she sighed trying to hold back tears. That was the first biggest secret she kept from her father. Clearing her throat, "Who is it?" She yelled so the person could hear her.

"Open the door, Renesmee."

_Great._ She thought. The use of her given name was never a good sign from her father. "Dad! I'm trying to concentrate on my homework. Go away."

"Dinner now, we are going to eat like a family."

She rolled her eyes as he said 'family' since they weren't. _Yeah, whatever_. She said to herself, while getting off her bed to unlock her door. Not only did she see her father but Tanya as well putting up a charade.

"You owe Tanya an apology." He told her.

"For what? I was only trying to do my homework." She defended herself. He gave her a dark look in response.

"I'm sorry for not wanting to eat your crappy food, Tanya. Happy?" Then looked at her father.

"Tanya, please excuse Renesmee, I'll have a word with her."

Then, she departed out the hallway into the kitchen.

"I want this attitude of yours, to stop young lady. Fix it now or you grounded." He pressed.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Just hurry downstairs, dinner is getting cold."

She rushed to her seat, glaring at Tanya without her dad watching her. Then ate her food quietly and quickly plus, forgetting that she had her phone with her it rang informing her that it was a text message.

"Turn off your phone, Renesmee."

She nodded at him taking a peek at who it was, it said, 'Marie' the name her Mom told her to put so her father won't find out its her Mom. Opening the phone to read the text message it said, "I'm finally going to get my book published :)' Forgetting her manners she exited the table smiling responding immediately. 'Wow, that's awesome. When is it coming out?' Seconds later...'Your birthday.'

"Renesmee Carlie, hand me the phone right now."

Nessie turned as a reflex putting the cell behind her back. "I'll be there in a second. (_Call me_: she texted.) Just let me respond to my—."

"No, now."

"But Dad, it's urgent."

"Is there someone in the hospital?"

"No."

"Then give me the damn phone, Renesmee. First, you give Tanya a hard time, and then you insult her with your rude comments about her food, and disobeyed my order about no texting at the dinner table." He looks at her, "Now hand it over."

"No." She spoke back.

"What did you say?"

Then, the phone rings, "Hello."

"What's wrong, sweetie? Why did you want me to call?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing. My dad is just mad at me because I didn't excuse myself from the table and Tanya is being a bitch as usual." Making sure her father heard what she said.

"Okay, so let me guess you wanted me to call so I can stop the argument?"

"Yup."

"You need to stop this, Nessie. That means no talking back to your father."

"What Dad!" Renesmee yelled after seeing her father eyeing her while talking on the phone.

"Renesmee!" Her mother yelled whispered.

"Tell that friend of yours that you are grounded for two weeks. No phones. Hurry up."

"No. My friend deserves to be celebrated not punished."

"One minute, Renesmee."

"Don't make me ground you, Ness." Her mother intervened.

"Yeah, how's that possible, Marie?" She said with a laugh.

"I have my ways around there. Don't forget. Alice remember."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Congrats again."

"Thank you."

Then, she hung up the phone throwing it towards the table to her father, and walking away.

"I'm not done with you."

"I am." She started going towards her room.

"Get back over here, Now!"

"I hate you! Now leave me alone!" Yelling back and locking the door to her room, throwing herself on the bed. Trying to remember the happy memories from a long time ago…

_A/N: If you liked "The Rebellious Life of Renesmee" Then you'll like this story. But all human and it'll be going back and forth present and past. Hate me or not since Tanya is Edward's fiancée but don't worry read and find out what happens in the end..._


	2. Five and a Half Years Ago

_***Five and a half years ago***_

_-Summer before fifth grade-_

After the departure of her mother Renesmee knew her father was hurting and regretted it. It was obvious to her even when he tried to hide it. Also, she missed him playing the piano, so after he arrived home from work. She waited. "Daddy!" Running to her father's arms.

"How's my baby girl? Have fun?"

"Not really, ummm…Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you playing the piano, and well I want to learn how to play it."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, maybe another day."

"Please. Look there's one song playing in my head." She brings him to the piano room, and sat him down next to her. "I know you play with both hands but I only did the right hand. With the left I played my own, uh this." She pressed three keys down wasn't sure what it was called.

"That's called a chord, Nessie."

"Well that and well look hear me." She started playing the music she would always hear her father play. Even though she was never taught about the piano. She always had the ear for it. It was always easy for her to identify which note is being played by listening. As it came to an end, she looked at her dad seeing that he was amazed with the music she was playing.

"That was amazing, Ness. You had the right chords throughout most of the piece."

"Can't I know what the title of this music is?"

"Bella's Lullaby."

"Hey, that's Mom's name."

"That's because this is hers. I composed this the day after I met her."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, I know your mother is safe somewhere out there. I can feel it. She'll always be in my heart no matter what, and so will you."

She smiled. "So, what are these pedals for?" She motioned to the pedals beneath the piano.

"Most of the time, you'll be using _sostenuto_ pedal 'right' you push it down on your first note and release it after a note value and again. The _una corda _pedal 'the left' is usually used for a sudden piano effect."

"Play for me, Daddy. Please."

Throughout most of the summer, Edward taught Nessie the fundamentals of music, teaching her how to read music. Every now and then he'll mention Bella's name, telling her how they fell in love and the memories he spend with her. Ness knew her mother was long gone, and there was no contact with her 'till later when she received a laptop for her birthday.

The first semester of fifth grade, was when Nessie had met her new friend, Jake. He had just moved from his district at the beach to where she was. Not much people talked to him the first day because he was tall and they thought he was a bully and got kicked out of the other school, and because he was Indian. Seating next to Nessie, the boy looked down blushing, freaking Ness out. Her parents had always taught her to welcome newcomers. So, when lunch came along she decided to sit with him instead of her friends. Seating down in front of him, she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen."

"Wow, that's a weird name, Nessie, I like it." He smiled and it put a smile on her face that he called her Nessie.

"I'm Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you. That's funny my friends call me that all the time."

"What, Jacob?" He joked causing her to laugh and feel welcomed.

"Where are you from?"

"La Push, First Beach."

"Cool, then you probably heard of me."

"Charlie's granddaughter? I knew your name was familiar."

"Yes, I haven't seen him since…" She stopped.

"Since when?"

"My mom."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She's in California, majoring in Literature. Getting her Master's Degree."

"How come now?"

"My mom got pregnant with me at an early age. It was beginning to get hard for her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. At least you get to keep in touch, right?"

"Nope. Tell me about your mom what's she like?" She tried to be careful not to sound like she was lying about keeping in touch with her mother.

"That's kinda personal, sorry."

"It's okay."

They talked here and there 'till school ended.

"Hi, Daddy." She said getting in the car.

"Someone seems happy. Hello sweetheart, how was school today?"

"Fun, there was a new student today. And he's really nice."

"That's good to hear, but I don't want you thinking about boys at least not at this age."

"How did you know I like him?"

"You're an easy reader, sweetie. One thing you look excited, that just gave you away."

Then, she laughed. "Darn."

And for that he grew more protective with his daughter.

The very next day Jake finds out that Nessie's parents are divorced and that she skipped a grade. As she finds out that his mother was killed in a car accident. Which caused them two to grow closer to each other.

At first, Edward didn't like the fact that his daughter had a boy best friend. Sometimes when they would go over to each other's house he would have an eye on them. After seeing that Jake was making her feel happy with herself, it made Edward have a change of heart. Letting the two share their amazing friendship.

As Nessie and Bella emailed to each other non-stop while her father was at work, not once did she tell her that Edward misses her and wants her back. Ness knew better, because she understood what her mother meant when she left. Bella was hurt and unloved by Edward. Even when Bella would write to her that she'll always love Edward and can't see herself with another guy. They would always talk about how Nessie had a slight crush on Jake, but they are just good friends. Plus, she loves being daddy's little girl, being in a relationship probably change everything. Then, with the fact that she's still too young to have a boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Present***_

Still crying on her bed. She wanted her father that only loved her and her mother only back. The only people she had can count on were her grandparents, Alice, and Rose, especially Jake. Tears wouldn't stop falling 'till without knowing she had fallen asleep. What woke her up was her father continuously knocking on the door.

"Wake up, Renesmee time for school."

Looking at her clock it read 7:15 AM, feeling sleepy to the point that it felt like it was a nap.

"Renesmee!"

"Go away!" She yelled getting her things together for a shower. Then, opens the door.

"No shower. It's cold outside. I don't want you getting sick."

Rolling her eyes. "Whatever, I'm still taking one."

"The hospital called, and Tanya will take you to school."

"What? I'm not going to be seen with that bitch at my school."

"What did you say?"

"She's not my mother, Dad. So, I don't have to respect her, that bitch doesn't even respect me."

"Watch your language, young lady."

"Excuse me, I really need a shower." She moved passed him.

"Tanya will be here soon. And clean up that attitude of yours." Then, he left without saying 'be careful' or 'I love you' to her. Taking a fast shower and blow drying her hair showing off her curls and wearing dark jeans with a bright lime green shirt. Instead of waiting for Tanya to pick her up, she took off on her bike. Barely getting to school in time. There waited her four year boyfriend.

_*Four Years Ago*_

Lunch in seventh grade. Ness, Jake, and their friends all sat in the same table. Nessie's three best friends were Lizzie, Ashlee, and Lisa-Marie. *_**AN: Yeah I know same people from my other story so what**_!* While Jake's friends sat along with them. As they sat next to each other, he leaned closer to her to whisper, "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

They both excused themselves and walked to a corner to talk.

"Ness, I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time."

"What?"

"I really like you a lot. I know we are friends but everything about you makes me happy."

"Me too, Jake." She smiled.

"I know this is still too soon, but will you ummm….be my girlfriend."

"Of course, Jake." Hugging him, "The moment I saw you, I had a major crush on you."

"Please come over to my house, we can watch movies."

"First, I have to ask my Dad. He's probably working late again, so I'll get back to you on that."

"Then, it's a date."

"It's a date."

Then, they went back to their table, secretly holding hands.

After school, she notified her father about going over to Jake's house. Jake's father and Charlie had gone to go fishing leaving the new couple home alone. They watched movies, joked around and talked in his room, the whole night.

Around eight-thirty was when Billy took her home. And that's when her best day became the worst day. "Who's this beautiful girl?" The strange lady asked.

"Tanya, this is my beautiful daughter I always talk about, Nessie." He looks to Ness, "Ness, meet Tanya… my girlfriend."

"How long?" It was hard for her to say since this was shocking to her.

"A few weeks."

Ness began to start crying. "W-what about Mom?"

"Honey, Bella has moved on and I need to, too."

"How do you know if she's moved on or not?" Blurting it out at him.

"Please don't make this harder than it is. It's been years."

"Three years! Dad! How could you do this? I hate you!" That was her first 'I hate you' to her father.

He had left her alone for now. Shutting her door hard, and walking over to the computer table, opening up her email. She started composing a new mail to her mother,

'_Mom, _

_You won't believe what happened today, Jake asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and daddy doesn't know about it. He doesn't deserve to know because he had a girlfriend and never told me till now. They've been going out for weeks behind my back. I hate him so much. He lied to me and it hurts, Mom._

_Love, Renesmee.'_

Then, she pressed send. After sending to her, she emailed to Jake the same thing.

_-Two weeks Later-_

Not once did Nessie make Tanya welcome. As she still hid her relationship with Jake for a long while.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes, Daddy?" She said from inside her room looking to where here father was at.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on with you and Jake?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cut it out, Ness. I know you two have been going out behind my back."

"What are you talking about? That's a lie." Shocked that he jumped on her like that, this was something he never did to her.

"Oh really." He gave her a straight face.

"Fine. We have. I'm really sorry Dad. I wanted to tell you but-but I was scared."

"I thought I told you no boyfriends."

"Oh, come on. Please." She begged.

"I said, no."

"He's my best friend."

"Fine. But only because I love you."

"Thank you thank you thank you Daddy!" Giving him a hug.

_***Present***_

"Let me guess, you're grounded again." Jake asked.

"Yup. Besides that my Mom is going to get her book published finally." She squealed.

"That's awesome, tell her congrats for me."

"Will do." She said hugging him as they walked on campus.

Then fourth period came, Ness saw her best friend Ashlee walking to class late. Ness noticed from inside the class through the window that Ashlee was having trouble with her brother. Today they had substitute one Ness didn't like.

"Excuse me, Mam, I want you to go to the office. Here's a referral."

"For what?" Ashlee asked the teacher.

"Being late with your boyfriend."

"That's not my boyfriend, Mam."

"You expect me to believe that." The teacher told her.

"She's telling you the truth, gosh!" Ness interrupted.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cullen."

"You heard me."

"Office, now."

"No. And Ash is not going either."

The teacher opens the door and calls the security and he takes Nessie to the principle's office.

"Nessie, could you please explain to me about your behavior in class." Principle asked.

"I was only defending Ashlee, sir. I'm sorry."

"You do know what this means. I have to call your father."

"No, please don't I'm begging."

"I'm sorry, I have to. But I'll do you a favor, you go on with your classes, and I'll tell him over the phone." He said while looking for Nessie's documents.

"Okay, thank you."

Nessie runs out before he can say anything else because she had skipped two periods. Hoping he wouldn't look at the attendance record. "Renesmee!"

"Shoot."

"I'm going to need to tell him you skipped class. Now back in my office."

"May I please go to the restroom first?"

"Sure."

Then she runs and sees Lizette "Hey can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, give it back to me later."

"Thanks!"

Dialing her mom's number, "Hello."

"Mom?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I need you, please. Come. I have to see you. I'm scared."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I miss you mom, you have to come back, I hate being grounded and now Dad is about to find out that I've been skipping lately."

"You know you shouldn't be doing that, Renesmee. Tell you what… I'll come on your birthday, only if you start obeying your father's orders."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you, Mom."

"No, problem."

Walking back to the office she saw her father walking into the building, then the front office. Peeking through the window she saw the principle handing him her files and records. She knocks on the door, he tells her to come in. "Nessie, I've already spoken to you Father about how your grades are slipping and the tardiness in class. Not to mention back-talking to the teachers."

_Shoot, I should've known he'd look into my grades too_. She thought.

"But sir…"

"Renesmee, let him speak, now sit down." Her father ordered.

"Ness, I'm afraid your NHS scholar will be taken away if this doesn't stop."

"Fine, take it away I don't care."

"This isn't like you, Nessie." Principle said.

"Whatever! I hate this. Want someone to blame? Blame Mr. Cullen not me." She walks out, she hears her father apologizing to the principle. As he exits he caught Nessie's arm and escorted her out, towards his car near the front of the building.

"How dare you talk to the principle like that young lady. I've never been so disappointed in you, and this has better be the last time I'm called to the principle's office. No more skipping, talking back and you better get those grades up." He enforced.

"This is my life. I can skip and have bad grades if I want."

"Enough, I want you to go back to school, _to class_. And out of my sight."

"Fine."

"And one more thing. No Jake. No—"

"I thought I was already ground Dad, or did you forget?" She spoke back.

"No nothing. I only took away your phone yesterday, now I repeat, no Jake, No TV, no internet, iPod, and no nothing. And you come straight home."

"Ugh. I really hate you." She walks off back to the building.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Three and a half Years Ago*  
-Second Semester-**_

Even though Nessie only knew how to play the piano, her music teacher offered her a summer music program on learning another instrument. But she told her father it was for piano. Reason being was because junior high didn't really have concerts for piano players. So, she agreed. Since she's always wanted to learn how to play other instruments rather than only one. But of course she thought she'll only play 'till she reaches high school.

_**-Three years ago-  
*Fall Concert***_

During the summer, she mastered the instrument she learned and became first chair. Once her teacher said she was going to be performing in the concert, that's what made her feel in a hurry to tell her father the truth. So, after school Billy dropped her off at the hospital.

"Hey."

"Hi, is my Dad busy right now?" Renesmee asked the secretary.

"Let me check sweetie." Looking and phoning if his line was busy. "He just stepped out his office."

"Thank-you. I'll wait." She smiled and started walking to the lobby.

"Renesmee?"

"Hi daddy." She turned giving him a hug. "Can we talk in your office, its important?"

"Okay."

Closing the door after him, as she went to sit down thinking really hard.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"What did you do?"

"Please daddy. Promise me."

"I promise I won't get mad."

"Or yell." She added.

"And yell. Promise I won't yell."

"Daddy…I lied to you about what I did in the summer, it wasn't for piano—it was—"

"You what?" He interrupted.

"I didn't mean to Dad I don't know why I did it."

"Then, where exactly did you go this past summer?" He asked.

"To the music program."

"But you said—"

"Please!" It was her turn to interrupt, "Let me finish. I'm sorry I lied to you, it was for instrumental learning."

"What instrument did you learn?"

"The flute, piccolo, and clarinet."

"Why did you decide to tell me this now?"

"Because there's a concert tomorrow and my music teacher is going to mention—that I went to all-valley. I'm alternate."

"That's amazing sweetheart, though I'm a little upset you kept this from me."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know. Its okay, Ness don't cry." He noticed right away her eyes were beginning to get watery.

Someone knocks on the door, "Mr. Cullen, there's a patient who wants to talk to—."

"Please hold. Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." The lady said.

He gets up, taking Ness in his arms. "I'm really happy for you, Ness. Really I am. Don't worry, I won't ground you. This time." Then he winks causing her to laugh.

"Thank-you, Daddy."

Seeing her performance, and impressed with how much and how far she went learning in a matter of two months, sounding like she's been playing for years. That was the last time she felt accomplished and happy that she made her father the happiest man alive. The only thing she didn't want was Tanya.

_***Present***_

Back into the school Renesmee spotted Jake. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing just had an argument with my dad. He forbids me from you seeing you because I am grounded."

"Wow, he's crazy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't pay attention to him. If you want to runaway just tell me and I'll runaway with you."

"You know me too well. But three years to go and I'm out of there. Unless my mom decides to take me sooner."

He gives her a kiss, and then went to class.

After dinner Nessie went up to her room, saw someone standing by her window. "Jake? You scared me!"

"Isn't your dad downstairs?" As if reminding her not to yell.

"Jake you're going to get me in trouble." She whispered.

"Relax."

"What stunt are you trying to pull? But you—."

He kisses her, "Stop it."

"No."

She pushes him, "I can't do this."

"What's the problem, Nessie." She didn't answer.

"I asked you a question." He said a little too loud.

"Shhhh, Jake."

He looked at her carefully. "Ness?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to relax."

"Maybe I can help." Jake offered leaning closer to give her a kiss. Someone pounded on the bedroom door Ness jumped, as Jake's eyes opened wide.

"Renesmee? Are you okay in there?"

"Dad!" She gasped. Ness put a finger to her lips warning Jake to be quiet. Grabbing his arm and shoved him toward the closet. The bedroom door rattled.

"Ness?"

"Yeah, Dad." Ness called out shoving Jake into the closet. He slid the door closed.

"Are you okay in here? I thought I heard voices."

"Voices?" She asked innocently. "Maybe you heard the radio."

"No, that's not it." Her Dad remarked. "I thought I heard a boy's voice."

"I think you've hearing things, Dad," She replied.

"Maybe I am." Her father paused. His eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to lock the window at night."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I just wanted some fresh air."

"Just close it when you go to sleep."

"No problem."

He shut the door and she waited. Then she opened the closet door. Jake grinned at her from between two dresses. "Out," she whispered and pointed to the window.

"I'm going," he replied. "I can stay you know."

"Out." She repeated.

"That was really close."

"I know that was, I'm sorry." He walked then threw one foot over the window mill. "Seriously, Ness. You gotta start locking the window at night. Any creep can climb up here."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

Then they gave each other a good night kiss.

"You know what, you can stay if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

_**AN:**_ _Hmmm... like that flashback? Eh if you didn't don't worry I kinda thought that was ehhh but not all flashbacks had to be bad well this is the only good one. Kinda. LOL. Oh and next chapter you'll find out another reason why Renesmee hates Tanya so much :)_


	5. Two Years Ago

*****_**Two Years Ago**_*****

During the past two years Tanya tried to get Ness to like her but failed. So, one day she changed whenever her father wasn't around. When Ness came home, Tanya waited. "Hello, Nessie."

"Hi."

"It's nice to see you, I was wondering that, are you really Edward's daughter because your really spoiled, you have no manners, and you have a smart mouth."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for Edward. I wonder why it's taking him so long to purpose. I've seen the ring and it's really beautiful."

"That ring is my grandmother's not yours."

"Oh, sweetheart why can't you face the fact that we are in love."

"Your are such a bitch you know that!"

"Renesmee!" She jumped hearing her dad's voice.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I heard what you called her now apologize."

"No way!"

"Apologize. Now."

"I'm sorry, _slut_." The last part she said softly but her father heard it.

"Renesmee Carlie."

"What!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, and second don't you dare—"

She starts walking away.

"I'm not done with you."

She stops.

"Don't you ever use that language ever. You hear me?"

"Yes."

"Now, I have to go check Alice's kids so when I get back I better see you in your room. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"What?"

"Yes, Dad."

"I mean it, Renesmee."

"Okay! Just go!"

With that he left figuring he'll deal with her later. After that Tanya was smiling at her.

"Tanya, can I ask you something?" Nessie said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where are you from anyway?"

"Alaska, why?"

"Oh, just wondering. How did you two meet?"

"Who Edward? We used to go to school together in Alaska."

Renesmee was confused. "Alaska? He's from here isn't he?"

"He didn't tell you? He's originally from Chicago."

"I know that part, what are you, a stalker?"

"I guess, you don't know. Edward went to school in Alaska most of his life, he moved to Forks, Washington the middle of his freshman year."

"Oh. Any ex-boyfriends?" She said hoping that later she can use this against Tanya.

"That's none of your business."

"If you're dating my dad, then it is my business."

"Well that's too bad because he's not really your father, because your mother had affair what do you think why she left you."

"My parents divorce for a completely different reason."

"No. He told me that since she cheated on him, he called it quits."

"You're such a liar."

"No, I'm not."

Nessie was tired of her lies, so she went straight at her, punching her. Tanya pushed Nessie off of her, slapping her on the face hard. This made Ness mad and jumped on her fighting with all her might. Hearing something but ignored it.

Edward gets Nessie. "Okay. That's enough." He walked her to the kitchen.

"What happened now?" He said with a tone that even Ness knew that he wasn't playing any games.

"She hit me, Dad! I had to fight back."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"I've known Tanya for a while, she loves kids."

"Really? Doesn't seem like she does."

"You're not giving her chance, Renesmee. Also, you were supposed to be in your room when I got back, not hitting Tanya. She told me about the times you would push her when I'm not looking. I didn't want to believe her but now I saw it with my own eyes—"

"What a big fat liar!"

"Just go to your room, Renesmee. I can't deal with you right now."

She stayed put.

"Now!"

With that she ran to her room. How could her father not believe her? Not only did he not believe her he actually thought Ness has been doing things behind his back to Tanya. This gave her another reason to hate her. She was a liar. Someday she hoped, her father will think Ness was telling the truth because lately, he has believed Tanya rather than his own daughter. As she told her mother, Marie was shock and told her to fight back if she has too.

-_**Graduation**_-

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Does Tanya have to go to my graduation?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Because this is my day, I don't want her there."

"She's going, Nessie. For you."

"Ugh." Rolling her eyes.

"What do you have against her?"

_Well the fact that she's been rude and verbally abusing me behind your back and you don't believe me whenever I tell you she does._ She said to herself. "Nothing. Are you sure she's not after you money. Please I really don't like her."

"Because she's not Bella, right. Seriously Renesmee you need to let this go."

"No, I will not!"

"You need to learn to stop raising your voice at me, Renesmee."

"I don't care! How could you let her replace my mother!"

Edward hit the table with his fists hard, causing her to jump a little. "Damn it, Renesmee. I told you to let this go."

"And I told you, I won't! I hate you, Dad! I wish Mom took me with her." Beginning to run to her room, he grabbed her arm to stop her and tried to confront her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have gotten upset like that."

"I'm sorry too, Daddy. I'm trying but it's just too hard." She lied.

"I know."

"No, you don't know anything. You always believe Tanya and not me! Your own daughter, I get it you two were friends while you were in Alaska but I hate her and she hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you, Nessie."

"I don't want her at my graduation, Dad. Please it means a lot to me if only you go."

He thought about it while he brought her into his arms. He decided to not take Tanya to Nessie's graduation. Since after seeing his little girl crying and begging he didn't want her to feel that way, so he let her have her way. This time…


	6. Chapter 6

*_**Present**_*

Jake decided to stay until Nessie fell asleep. So he took off his shirt and lay down on the bed with her. They talked softly until late night. Too tired to leave he risked sleeping over.

Next morning, Edward decided to wake Nessie early but stopped short after seeing Jake in bed with her. He saw both Nessie and Jake looking a little too revealing since she was in a camisole rather than a t-shirt, and Jake was without a shirt.

"Damn it, Renesmee." He muttered. Slamming the door hard.

"What?" She woke up looking around her dazed out then seeing Jake asleep next to her. She knew right away what just happened. Her father saw them sleeping together. "Jake, wake up." Shaking him awake.

"Jacob!"

"I'm up." He looked around ready to defend himself and Ness, until he saw her looking back at him. "What happened?"

"I think my dad saw us."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. But you should go before he comes back."

"Okay." He put his shirt back on and giving her a good-bye kiss and out the window.

Ness walked downstairs slowly, "Dad?"

"In the living room, Renesmee."

Gulp. "Are—are you upset right now?"

"With you. Yes. I thought I told you no Jake especially not in your room." He looks at her in the eyes.

"But Dad. He only—."

"Did anything else happen that I should know about? Are you two having sex?"

"What? No! Your crazy, Dad. What made you think that?"

"He was asleep with you, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything."

"I mean it, Renesmee Carlie, no Jake or I _will_ nail your window shut. You hear me."

"Ugh!" She walked away frustrated.

While walking away, she had taken her dad's cell phone from the table. Then bumping into Tanya. "You can't just walk in here, Tanya."

"Please ignore, Renesmee. She was going to her room." Giving her the look that he wasn't kidding.

"No I wasn't. And since I'm grounded might as well annoy Tanya out of my house."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Go. To. Your. Room. Now." Seeing that he only had so much patient and already too upset with her.

"No. I'll stay here."

"I'm warning you Renesmee Carlie Cul—"

"What Edward Anthony." She smirked knowing she was going to get it for that one.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Then giggled.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

"I don't care."

Tanya excused herself before it got out of hand. While Edward closed the distance between him and his only daughter he said, "You are really pushing my limits, Renesmee. Don't ever say my full name again, or you're going to get strict consequences. Am I making myself clear?"

She looks away.

"Look at me." He ordered.

When she looked back at him she tried hiding her tears.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't you love me anymore, Dad?"

"Of course I do. I just wished this behavior stops."

"I'll try."

"Not try. Do it. And you're still grounded."

"I know."

Going up to her room. She used the cell phone calling Alice. "Aunt Alice."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Please do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Please call my Mom. I need to talk to her."

"Sure, no problem."

Alice called in three-way for her, then leaving them two alone to talk.

"Nessie?"

"Hey Marie."

"Whose phone are you using?"

"Dad's."

"How?"

"I stole it from him to talk to you."

"What did you need to talk about?"

"When you come for my birthday, can you please take me with you back to California?"

"I don't know Ness, it's really dangerous."

"I don't care, please." She begged.

"I'll think about it okay."

"Okay—"

"Do you want to talk about it honey? What has brought this on?"

"I'm tired of Dad and Tanya, Mom. He always assumes I'm doing things that I'm not even doing, like one thing he thought me and Jake were having sex."

"May I ask why?"

"Okay, don't get mad, but Jake fell asleep in my room. We had to see each other."

"Your father would sleep over at my house when we were teenagers, Charlie never found out about it though."

"Gah! He's such a hypocrite!" Yelling a bit too loud.

Her door opens, "Off the phone, Renesmee." Edward ordered.

"I have to go, Marie. Bye!" Then shutting the phone. "Sorry, Dad I didn't mean to steal your phone."

"Just hand it over, Renesmee. You already pissed me off, now quit this rebellious act, right now!"

She gave him the phone and he walked out of the room.

*_**One and Half Years Ago**_*

Renesmee, her father, and Tanya had all went shopping and getting the things they needed. Nessie couldn't stay home because she was grounded once again for getting caught sneaking back into the house late at night.

Bored like crazy walking behind them, 'till someone voiced, "Oh my gosh, is that you Edward! How have you been?"

"Hello, Angela. Long time, no see."

"Funny story I just saw Bella the other day in California, she looks the same but awfully skinny."

"Bella and I aren't together anymore, Angela. We divorced five years ago."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, no wonder why Bella avoided me when I tried to talk to her and mentioned you."

"It's okay. Anything new with her?"

"Not really. She's working at _Guess_. I was really surprised to see her there because she always hated shopping."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, well people change. I'm kind of disappointed in her that she never checked up on Nessie all this time."

"Well, she looked pretty heartbroken, Edward. Now I understand why."

"Heartbroken?"

"Yeah, she tried hiding it but I saw right through her."

"Way to go, Dad! I told you my mother never got over you, but noo! You said she's moved on." Nessie knew the truth but wanted her Dad to feel bad himself, hoping it was working.

"Renesmee, that's enough."

"Why? First, you betrayed me, and then you get engaged to this slut! I really hate you, you know that!" Yelling at him.

"You're engaged?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Angela. Please excuse my daughter."

"It's understandable."

Renesmee was really upset to the point where she walked away. Remembering the day she found out Edward proposed to Tanya. While they caught up with the latest news and talked for more than an hour.

-_Two and a half years before_-

Waking up and getting ready for school Nessie went downstairs, but stopped short when she saw Tanya's hand.

"That's pretty ring you got there." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Edward proposed yesterday."

"Keep dreaming, Tanya, but my dad still loves my mom."

"Why can't you accept the fact that Edward and I are in love? All you're doing is pushing yourself away, not me."

"Whatever, he'll never marry you. And I'll make sure he won't." Ness threatened.

"Soon, I'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen and finally I'll get what I always wanted. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You bitch. I knew you were after his money! The name says it all."

"Not his money, him. Besides your mother was a cheater, I don't blame him for—" But before she could finish Nessie went straight at her beating on her.

"Stop it, Renesmee. Please!"

"Fight back! You slut. I hate you! And never call me Renesmee. Only my parents can call me that!" As she kept hitting her. Ness suddenly felt someone gripping her by her arms tightly picking her up off of Tanya. "I'll never have respect for you Tanya!" She yelled, while being airborne. "Let me go! She seriously needs to get her ass kicked!"

Fighting her way out of her father's grip but couldn't.

"That's enough, Renesmee."

"Get your hands off of me!" She kept trying to fight him off, but he was too strong.

"Give it a rest. I won't let you go until you stop."

"Fine!" She stopped, he slowly let her go, and then she went straight to Tanya. He puts his arms around her stomach, to carry her away. As Nessie cursed out to her he put her down on her feet, "I've never taught you to hit you elders, Renesmee. What has gotten into you?"

She ignores him, and tries to go where Tanya was, but he pulled her back from her arm. "Stop it, Renesmee Carlie."

"But Dad! She called my mother a cheater. That's not okay with me!"

"Enough!" He yelled at her, "Tanya is going to be your step-mother whether you like it or not." He continued.

"Go to hell."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You are this close," he brought his hand up to show how close he meant "to pushing my limits. Now stay in your room until I order you to come out."

"Happy to oblige."

He had went down to Tanya make sure she was okay, then off to work, Esme had came over to take care of Nessie. "Grandma?"

"Yes, honey."

"Do you miss my mom?"

"I always do, she'll always be my daughter no matter what."

"I really made Dad upset, did I?"

"Yes. And I know Bella will not tolerate that behavior from you. She raised you better than that."

"I guess I owe him an apology."

"Yes, you do."

Her father came home late. "I thought I told you to stay in your room, Renesmee."

"Edward, take it easy on her, I let her come out."

"Mom she knows she was being punished, now go to your room, Renesmee." He said harshly.

"Edward Anthony, I will not let you talk to my granddaughter like that."

"She's my daughter, what I tell her, goes."

"You know I'll just go now before this get worst, goodnight, Edward."

"Good night, Mom."

Edward never gave Nessie permission to get out but she gave up.

"Can't you ever follow one simple order? Go to bed, now." He said from his room.

"Please, Daddy. I want to apologize about what I said."

"I don't want to hear it." It seemed like he didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to say what I said. I was just really angry."

He saw her crying, "I understand if you hate me, Dad—"

Getting up from his bed, "I'll never hate you, Renesmee. No, matter how much you make me upset."

"I'm really sorry, Daddy." She cried more not able to stop.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He kissed her on the head.


	7. One Year Ago

*_**One Year Ago**_*

-_High School Assembly_-

Renesmee was barely a freshman in high school, after her father got engaged to Tanya; she gave up trying to separate them about two months ago. The only reason was because her mother ordered her to stop and focus on school. Marie hated that Nessie kept getting grounded and wanted to talk to her own daughter more but couldn't because her phone privileges were always being taken away, as well as her laptop.

Also, Ness knew her mother was hurt when she found out Edward was getting remarried. She'll never forget the look on her face when she saw her through her friend's web-cam. For the first time, she actually thought her mother was going to cry, but Marie ended the conversation making up an excuse and turned off the camera. She knew her mother was lying because they were both terrible liars.

Lately she hadn't pushed her father's buttons but started skipping school, since everyone was doing it. Gladly she never got caught and always had an excuse since Ashlee's mom was the school nurse and they would hang out in her office as longest her mother was okay with it.

Not everyone went to the assembly, especially not Nessie, Jake, her friends Ashlee and Lizzie, Lisa-Marie and her boyfriend Alexander. Jake's friends didn't show up to school knowing it was going to be a boring day.

While Jake and Ness went to find a good place to not get caught, everyone else went to the vending machines and bought some drinks. "Nessie, guess what?" She heard Lizzie singing to her.

"What Liz?"

"I bought you a …"

"Gimmie gimmie! I haven't had that in forever. Where did you get it?" She was confused.

"Teacher's Lounge." Since the student vending machines only had diet drinks.

"Oh! You're going to get it." Ness teased her. "And I'm going to get sugar rush, you know that right?"

"Why you drink coke all the time!"

"Not as much as I used too. Besides I haven't drunk coke in two weeks."

"So, what's the worst it can do to you?"

"Hmmm…nothing maybe." Then, she opens it.

"Oh and Lisa-Marie had to go. Her mom picked her up. She wasn't feeling so well."

"Oh boo! And she didn't take us! I'm going to kick her ass when I see her."

They all laughed at Nessie comment. For the whole hour and a half they talked, ate munchies, luckily Ashlee brought her laptop as they played games and took pictures. As they all got really hyper they came up with a video recording all them saying random things, joking about nothing but it was still funny. Till Jake left and later Lizette.

Still being recorded: "Dude, you know what I have in mind? Okay, don't get mad but while coming to school, I had my sister buy condoms for me and drugs, because we should pull a prank." Lisa-Marie's boyfriend Alex said.

"Prank on who?" Jake asked.

"Nessie remember that girl, the one that stabbed you in the back. I forgot her name but we call her 'the bitch'."

Ever since Amy betrayed Nessie and fought that day in La Push she didn't want anything to deal with her. Amy couldn't face the fact that Jake chose Ness over her. For almost two weeks, she tried to steal Jake away from her; _after_ she found out they were dating. She was the first person to know. They were best of friends, but what separated them was that it was Amy who told Edward that Jake and Nessie were secretly dating. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have found out. When Nessie found out that Amy told on her, they had a big fight in La Push, where everyone got together for surfing. After the incident, everyone turned on Amy because for one they thought she was a boyfriend stealer and will betray her own friends. Like she did with Nessie, only wasn't able to take Jake away.

"Sure, let's do a prank on her. But how?" She asked.

"Okay, I was thinking of putting all these 5 boxes of condoms in her locker along with these bad boys." Alex said smiling pointed at the cigarettes.

"You know that's not allowed on school grounds." Jake told him.

"I know, but I'm not the one going to get caught with them." He said.

Ashlee stayed quiet because they knew Nessie wasn't going to do it. She was just too nice. "I don't know." Ness said.

"Well I'm going to do it anyway. She needs payback for what she did to you, you are like a sister to me and now she's going to get through me. Only she won't even know it."

He gets up, exiting the room and came back ten minutes later. "The assembly is over I just saw people coming out of the gym. Hurry we gotta see Amy's face when she opens her locker."

They all went towards their lockers, Amy's was in the same hall as there's. She opened her locker while the others stayed quiet trying so hard not to laugh.

"O-M-G!" Nessie yelled too loud. She wished she stopped Alex.

"Look what Amy has!" Alex told the crowd starting to circle around them and started laughing while pointing.

"Did you bring enough for everyone?" Ness teased decided what she had to loose.

"Good one, Ness." Alex said.

Amy slammed the locker shut.

"Clear the halls! Now!" Principle yelled.

Everyone started clearing out, "Everyone except, Nessie and Amy."

Alex and Ashlee decided to stay put as well for Nessie. Just in case she needed them

As a student passed by, picking a condom up from the floor. "I'll keep one, keep the change." Handing her money. Nessie and Ashlee laughed giving Alex a high five. Till Amy ran to the restroom.

The halls were getting clearer, Ness saw her father standing there next to the principle. "Oh, no." She thought she was going to faint.

"Who is responsible for this?" Principle yelled.

"I don't know, sir." Renesmee and Ashlee said covering for Alex.

"I am, sir." Alex said.

"My office, now." They both left to his office.

"Renesmee, go apologize to Amy." Edward said.

"For what?"

"I know that was you, now go apologize. You're lucky your friend covered for you."

"Sir, really. Renesmee is not responsible for putting those things into Amy's locker. It really was Alex who did it." Ashlee admitted to him.

"Thank you, Ashlee but Renesmee should've known better."

Ashlee didn't say anything and just took off to her mother's office and Nessie tried to walk straight but couldn't because she felt really dizzy. Maybe she shouldn't have that much sugar. "Whoa!" She almost fell, tripping her own feet.

"Renesmee?" Edward asked concern.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay."

"Of course! Never better." Then, she giggled.

Noticing that her father was having a close eye on her, through the whole drive. She turned to face him.

"Stop looking at me!"

"Are you doing drugs?"

"No! What kind of question is that Dad? I'm not that stupid."

"I don't trust you."

"Why are we going to the hospital?" She said, while her father turned into the Forks Hospital Parking Lot.

"For your check-up."

"My check up isn't till next month."

"We are going early."

"I'm not peeing in a cup." Knowing that it was going to be a drug test.

"Then a blood-test then." He parked the car.

Ness waited in the room she saw Amy. _Drug Test_, she thought. She peed in a cup and brought it to the front, then waited in the waiting room. When she turned her cup wasn't their and when looking back it was their again. Something fishy was going on. Minutes later her father came out, "You lied to me, Renesmee."

"What? No, I didn't."

"The test shows that you've been drinking and doing drugs."

"That's a lie."

"Damn it, Renesmee." He whispered to himself, still couldn't believe he didn't see this coming.

"I'm not lying to you!"

"The test proves it, and Amy's was clean."

"She switched it!" She gasped in shock.

"Enough, now sit down over there." He pointed to the waiting room.

"Are you sure it was my pee sample?" With a little sarcastic tone, but annoyed.

"It had your name on it, Renesmee."

"I want a retest."

"There's nothing you can do, all the test will do is come out positive. Nice try."

"All I'm trying to do is point you to the truth."

"That's enough, now go sit down, I'll deal with you at home."

Giving up, she sat down, and saw her grandfather Carlisle enter the hospital. "Grandpa! You have to help me."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Dad thinks I'm doing drugs, I'm not Grandpa. Someone switched my sample."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'll check. But it's probably best if you retake it."

"Thank you!" She hugged him tight happy that he believes her.

Waiting for the results she started reading the hospital magazines, and doing her homework.

"You were right. Someone did change your sample. I saw the other test they did on you."

"So, are you going to tell my dad?"

"After he's done with his patient."

Her father came out, looking through another patient's file.

"Son, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Dad."

"Ness is not doing drugs, the samples were switched—"

"That's what she wants you to think, Nessie is good at keeping secrets, you know that."

"Yes, Edward, but that's your daughter, do you think she's doing drugs?"

"Yes, I think she is."

"Do the test yourself and see for yourself."

"I already did, an hour ago. And you know what. I'm taking Renesmee home. I'm down with this." He took off his doctor's coat then went towards the waiting room where Ness was.

"You just don't know when to stop, Renesmee." Her father said cruelly.

"I'm not doing drugs! Dad!" She yelled so loud the entire first floor heard her.

"Keep your voice down."

"No!" As she started to yell louder, "I can't believe you think I'm doing drugs! What kind of a father are you!" Everyone was already looking at them.

"Let's take this into my office." Carlisle said.

"No, Grandpa. I can't do this anymore. He thinks I'm doing drugs, doesn't trust me anymore."

"Office Renesmee." She rolled her eyes as Carlisle repeated himself.

"I hate you. You're a terrible doctor and a lousy father. I still can't believe my mother left me here with you."

Edward was already frustrated so he grabbed Nessie's arm firmly didn't care if people were watching. Escorted her out the hospital to his car. "I've had it with your shit Renesmee. First you lie, and then yell in the hospital. You embarrassed myself and Carlisle. That is completely unacceptable."

"But Daddy!"

"Don't make me slap that mouth of yours, Renesmee."

With that. She stayed quit.

When they got home, they parted ways.

_**~Next Morning~**_

Doorbell rings. Edward answered the door. "Amy? What's brought you here? And your parents? Hello. I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday"

"No, Amy is the one that owes an apology."

"For what?"

"Mr. Cullen. I switched Nessie's sample with mine. I knew it would be positive for drugs so I did it. To get back at Nessie." Amy explained.

"We knew about her habits but we always kept it a secret. I'm really sorry for Amy's actions." Amy's father apologized.

"I'm sorry sir, Nessie never does drugs but last night you seemed so convinced that she was doing it, so I kept it to myself."

"Thank you Amy for telling me."

She nodded.

"This is the last time you'll see us. We need to give Amy a fresh start maybe she'll sober up."

"I understand."

He watched them drove, slamming the door hard and punching it. Doorbell rings again.

"Oh, sorry Mom. Dad."

"Son, what was that we heard?"

"Nothing."

They could see that Edward wanted to cry.

"Was that Amy's parents we saw?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Amy told me the truth about what really happened yesterday."

"So, then she's not doing drugs?" She asked.

"Ness is perfectly healthy honey." Carlisle explained.

Edward walks to the living room.

"Where's Renesmee by the way?"

"She's asleep in the piano room."

They both had confused look on their faces.

"She locked the door, she didn't want to see me so she fell asleep in the room."

"Don't you have the key to that room?"

"Yes, but its lost somewhere."

"Edward, honey I'm so sorry about this."

"Why Mom, this is my fault. Renesmee is never going to forgive me."

"Yes, she will. You know she can't be mad at you for a long time."

"You don't know Renesmee like you thought you did, Mom. Don't you know what happened yesterday? She skipped the assembly, her friend Alex teased Amy and Nessie let him do that."

Ness heard her grandparents' voice but couldn't hear what they were talking about. Sneaking her way downstairs to listen but Carlisle greeted her. "Hey Ness."

"Hi Grandpa." She walks downstairs to hug her grandparents. "Hi Grandma." She avoided her father's contact. "I'll be in my room, just came down to say hi."

"Wait."

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"You father has something to tell you."

"Grandpa!" She whined.

"No whining now sit." He ordered.

Sitting down she waited until her grandfather continued with what he wanted to say. Only to hear her father talk instead. "Ness…I want to apologize for not trusting you yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Is that it?" She asked.

Edward sighed.

"You had your chance, Dad. I offered a retest but you were too stubborn to listen to me. I still can't believe you think I would do that behind your back. Hello! My grandfather is the Chief Police, Grandpa is a doctor. And you! Ugh! Don't get me started with you, I don't want your apology. You believe other people but not me. What kind of father does that!" She wanted to cry, so she ran to her room.

"I told you, she wouldn't forgive me."

"Son, talk to her, and you should have known better than Renesmee would do drugs. What would Bella think?"

"Your right. Nessie takes after her mother in so many ways."

"Go talk to Ness. We'll be right here." Carlisle said.

He goes up to her room. "Ness, can we please talk?"

"Go away." He saw her lying on her stomach. So, he sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Please. Ness. I'm really sorry."

"Okay, Dad. I know you're sorry but I just can't believe you didn't trust me. I thought you were the best doctor in the whole world but after yesterday I was wrong. I don't see you as the best father any daughter could have anymore." Edward stayed quiet, hurt, speechless he excused himself.

"How did it go?" He stayed quiet putting his head into his hands.

"I'm a terrible father, Dad. It hurts more coming out of Nessie's mouth. I don't think she trusts me anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"She thinks I'm a terrible doctor since I didn't do the test right."

"Edward, we all make mistakes, especially us doctors."

"I feel like I lost my only daughter."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Edward tried to hide is feelings of hurt.

"Are you crying, Dad?" Nessie asked.

"No, just hurt."

"Why?"

"Because I made a huge mistake I can't take back."

Ness sits down next to him hugging him. "Dad, don't cry. I didn't mean what I said. We all make mistakes." He hugs her back. "I really am sorry, sweetheart. Next time I'll listen before jumping into conclusions."

She thought long and hard after hearing him say that. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

*_**Ten Months Ago**_*

-_Christmas Concert_-

Renesmee had arrived to the auditorium early knowing she had to practice a little more for her solo. And lately her and her father has been having ups and downs. Arguing all the time.

At 7:30 everyone had arrived and it was time to begin the concert. Edward and Tanya had sat towards the middle, while Jake was at the second row with Nessie's friends. All the performers took their spots, but something was off. Someone else was at the piano, not Nessie. Two songs passed and during the third, Edward was pissed and exited the auditorium with Tanya.

"We're leaving, Tanya."

"What about Nessie?"

"I don't think she's performing."

He calls her cell but it was turned off.

"Where would you like to go, Tanya?"

"Dinner, I guess."

"Dinner it is." He smiled at her.

Barely when the fourth song started Nessie took over, since the music was more challenging. She looked over to the audience and didn't find her dad. But saw Jake and her friends. She tried to smile. After the director finished with five more songs he asked Nessie to stand. Then, introducing her for the next piece which was more of her versus the band. The crowd loved it. In the end, Nessie was alone playing the last melody, she started to cry.

The concert finished and Jake ran to support Ness. "It's okay, Nessie."

"No, it's not! My Dad didn't even see me play he just took off!" Everyone heard her but Jake took her into his arms and went somewhere more private.

"Please, Ness. Don't cry. I hate seeing you like this."

She tried to calm down but couldn't. He walked her to his car. "Do you want to go somewhere? I can take you anywhere you want."

"Yes, please. How about our private place?"

"Okay." And they took off.

Edward and Tanya had barely arrived home from dinner. "Renesmee is probably is asleep. Let me go check on her." He said going into her room. Her bed was empty, with nothing moved, everything still in the same place. "Damn it, Renesmee." He muttered getting his cell and calling hers.

It went straight to her voicemail, "You've reached Nessie. I'm probably too busy to get to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will call you back."

He hung up and tried again, after many times he decided to leave a message. "Where the hell are you, Renesmee. It's half pass midnight, now get your ass home this instant." He left more messages and stayed up all night. Ness never came home. So, he called Charlie to help him look for her, since they already tried calling Jake but she wasn't 'with' him. Billy told them.

Eight in the morning Jake dropped Ness off behind the hospital, giving her a passionate kiss. "I can't believe we stayed out all night."

"Me neither. Thank-you Jake. You really know how to make me feel better."

"I've known you long enough, Ness. And you're welcome."

"I'll see you later, okay."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Yeah I'm sure, my dad will know that I was with you, and he'll probably never trust Billy again."

"Okay. Call me when you get home."

"I'll try." She smiled.

Carlisle was at work and didn't know about Nessie missing all night. As he went into cheek if there was a room available he saw, Nessie asleep through the window. The door was locked. Nessie had went into this room, and fallen asleep from staying up all night.

Unlocking the door, he tried to wake her up but she was completely knocked out. He called Edward.

"Not now, Dad." He sounded upset.

"What is Nessie doing sleeping in a room?"

"Wait. What? She's there?"

"Yes, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I didn't want to worry you dad. But I thought she ran away, she's been missing all night."

"You should've told me."

"I'm sorry, I'll be there in a minute to pick her up."

He told everyone she was found and thank them for helping out. Taking off, he went straight to the room where Nessie was. He can tell she was in a deep sleep. So, he picked her up and took her to the car. Driving home, he was still upset with her. Laying her down on her bed, her cell phone fell out of her back pocket. He picked it up and put it into his back pocket. She woke up.

"Dad, what are you doing in my room?"

"The correct question is, where were you all night?"

She stayed quiet.

"Answer me! Do you have any idea how worried sick I was that you never came home, Renesmee?"

"I am home now."

"Don't get smart with me. Where were you during the concert?"

"Backstage." She answered automatically.

"I want the truth, Renesmee."

"That is the truth, Dad! Did you even bother to look at the program, I performed that second half of the concert. Of course you wouldn't know that because you just took off!"

He phone rings, "Hello? Yes…okay. No, its okay I'll do it, give me a few minutes. Bye." Looking at Ness, "When Tanya comes over while I'm gone, show her some respect or don't talk at all."

"Fine. Whatever."

Renesmee was practicing the piano when she heard someone walk in. "Renesmee, where did Edward go? I thought he was going to be here."

"For the last time, Tanya. It's Nessie."

"Sorry." Tanya put her purse on the piano.

"Can you please take your purse off the piano, it doesn't belong there." She tried to ask nicely.

"It's not doing anything."

"You'll scratch the piano and my Dad will be pissed."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to scratch it." But when she slid her purse, there was a scrapping noise. Ness looked, Tanya's keys fell out of the purse and while she slid it, it scratched the piano.

"Are you kidding me? Look what you did!" She yelled.

"What? It's just a piano."

"It may be to you! But this is my Dad's—"

Tanya pushed the piano a little so she could get a chair but accidently hit the wall. Renesmee immediately got up checking if there was damage and there was a white mark where the paint came off. "You! Ugh!"

"That was an accident. I'm sorry."

"Liar. You're going to pay for that damage."

"No, I'm not. You are. Wait, let me do this do. So, he can really replace that stupid piano." Tanya picks up the bench and threw it at the piano.

"Tanya! Renesmee!" Edward came up yelling, "What's going on up there!"

Tanya pulled Nessie to her side making it look like it was her. He opens the door. "What was—?"

Nessie for once was scared of her father because he actually looked like he was going to kill her. "Renesmee I want you to go to your room, and stay there till I tell you to get out. Now!" He yelled after clenching his teeth.

"Let me explain, Dad."

"No! Now go to your room!"

"Daddy, please."

"Get your ass to your room now! Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"I didn't do anything. It was Tanya!"

"Oh really, Renesmee, you really expect me to believe that. I wrote your mother's song with this piano and you just threw away one of the best memories I have of her."

"I know you wrote Mom's song with that piano, but Daddy it wasn't me!"

"I am this close to slapping you, Renesmee. So, just the shut the hell up and go to your room."

She bit her on her lip trying to hold herself from crying. And took off running to her room, crying. He broke his promise, he had promised to not jump into conclusions and he didn't even bother listening to what really happened.

_***PRESENT***_

September 7th:

Doing homework, someone kept ringing the doorbell until Tanya opened the door. She barely started staying over for a few weeks now. Some part of Nessie was telling her to see who it was, so she got up and looked and didn't recognize the person; she could hear Tanya about to respond to the stranger. "I'm sorry, Nessie is not here and you are?"

Marie saw Ness about to walk away, "Hey Nessie, it's me. Marie."

Nessie stopped and turn around the voice was so familiar. "I'm not sure. You sound just like—. Is it really you?"

Her mother nodded. She squealed and ran to her mother giving her a hug. "I can't believe you actually came!" Ness said excited. The only reason why her mother looked different was because it was like she was wearing a disguise. She had a black hair color wig with pretty light blue contacts.

"Who's this lady, Nessie?"

"Don't worry about it. Tell my Dad I went out." Ness started getting her coat.

"Not with her, I'm not. I'm going to call your father right now." Tanya started dialing on her cell phone.

"You can't stop me, and my Dad is miles from here. So, good luck trying to stop me." Walking out the door with Marie.

"You weren't lying about Tanya. Now I understand why you always argued with her." Marie said.

"Don't make me call the cops on you!" Tanya yelled directly to Marie.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that. I have Charlie." Marie said to herself, as Nessie laughed at her mother's comment. They got in the car and spent the early afternoon together.

"I have a surprise for you." Marie said.

"Oooh, what is it?"

Marie hands her a book, opening it Ness read the first page. _To My Beautiful Daughter: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. __Happy 15th Birthday__. _The last part was hand written followed by: _No matter how far apart we are I still feel you with me. You are forever my heart and soul. I love you, Sweetheart._

After reading it she wanted to cry of happiness. "Thank you Mom. This is the best gift I've had in years. I missed you so much."

"You're Welcome. I missed you, too."

"So, why the disguise?"

"Because I don't want anybody to recognize me."

"Oh, I see."

"First, I went to see Charlie, then dropped off a few stuff at his house."

"I haven't seen Grandpa in weeks."

Her mom laughed.

"I'm happy you came, Mom. I don't think Dad loves me anymore."

"Of course he loves you, Renesmee. You're just not used to seeing your father with someone other than me."

"No, it's not that. He doesn't trust me anymore, he always takes Tanya's side not mine. Does it hurt, that he found someone else?"

"Yes, I still love him. But he doesn't want me anymore."

"Do you think Dad will recognize you?"

"No, Charlie didn't even notice me either." Marie said with a laugh.

"Well you sure do look different."

"That's the idea. And I also disguised my voice. It freaked Charlie out."

When they arrived Charlie came out, "Edward is on his way over here. He was about go to the police for runaway."

"But why over here?"

"I told him, that Nessie was with me. I didn't tell him you were here."

"Great." Marie said. _Just what I needed_. She thought.

Edward called again, saying he'll be there in ten minutes. They ate food together while waiting for Edward.

Three knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Charlie asked.

"Edward." Charlie opened the door to let him in. Both walking into the kitchen where Nessie and Marie were.


	9. Chapter 9

_***PRESENT***_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you ever do that again." Edward said directly to Nessie, not bothering to look at the person sitting next to her.

"What did I do Dad? I just wanted to visit my grandfather."

"Oh really, Tanya said you ran away with someone she doesn't even know."

"I didn't! You see me here don't you."

"Don't raise your voice at me, especially when Charlie has company. I'm sorry, I'm Edward." He offered a handshake.

"Marie." She responded careful with her voice. Seeing how much has changed since she last saw him. He looked different in so many ways and still well mannered but the way he spoke to Nessie made her want to yell at him. Because from what she can see he believes Tanya not Nessie.

"I've never seen you around here before." Edward said.

"I'm only here visiting family. Umm, will you excuse me?" As she got up she saw someone entering the house.

"Hello. I'm Tanya." She introduced herself to Tanya, "You must be Charlie's step-daughter, Leah."

"No, Marie." Edward went to Tanya, as Marie looked up at him, still couldn't believe he found someone else. It really hurt her that he doesn't love her anymore. "Sorry, excuse me." She passed them, running upstairs to her old bedroom. Trying to hold herself together, thinking this was a mistake. Maybe it was too soon to visit, Ness.

"Let's go home, Renesmee."

"No, Dad I want to stay here."

"This is not your house, now let's go." Edward told her.

"Edward, please I haven't seen my granddaughter in so long. Stay, there's dinner if you haven't eaten already. Don't worry I didn't cook."

Edward didn't want to be rude so he decided to stay. Tanya stayed along with them, "May I use your restroom?" She asked.

"Yes, you may." Charlie said.

"Um Edward, can you show me to the restroom?" Tanya whispered to him.

"Of course." He got up showing her the way to the restroom which was right next to Bella's Room. Showing her the way, he saw Marie in it. He knocks, "Hello."

"Hi."

"Sorry about my daughter, she's been a handful these days."

Marie nodded, knowing the real excuse behind her behavior.

"So, how is your visit so far?" He asked.

"It's been pretty good, I guess." She avoided his eyes.

"You know this used to be my ex-wife's Bella room, Renesmee's Mother."

"What happened?"

"Things just didn't work out between us. I missed her so much through the first two years of the divorce but I managed to move on. Tanya will never be like Bella, yet I'm okay with it. I just wished I knew where she was, you know? To see if she's really doing okay."

"Sorry to hear that. She's probably doing okay, and always has her daughter on her mind."

"I really hope so."

The restroom door opens, Edward and Marie were so into their conversation they didn't notice Tanya's entrance. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

"No, not at all. Ready to eat?" He exited the room and went down the hallway.

Marie couldn't take the pain anymore so she repacked her things and while doing so she received a call. "Hello…yes, I'll be able to make the meeting tomorrow. I just need to do a couple things here in Forks and I'll be on my way. Thank you." She sighed thinking how she was going to tell Nessie. Taking her phone out she texted her father 'please tell Renesmee to come upstairs I need to talk to her.' 'Okay.' He responded.

Ness came up and noticed right away her things were repacked. "You're leaving?"

"I'm really sorry sweetie, I just received an important call and I can't miss this meeting."

"Can you at least…take me with you?"

"After this semester I'll come back and get you. I promise."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Thank you for coming, it meant so much to me."

Marie smiled and gave her a big hug good-bye.

**September 8th**

Nessie was heading home from school with Jake, when she saw her father waiting at the door already. "I wonder why my dad is doing outside waiting for me." She said to Jake.

"That I don't know. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay." Kissing him on the cheek, and then walking over to where her father stood.

"Would you like to explain to me why you're failing most of your classes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Walking inside the house.

"This Renesmee! I told you to bring your grades up and you did the complete opposite!" Holding on to her report card in his hand.

"Are you sure it's MY report card, Dad?" Sarcastically, dropping her book bag to the floor.

"It has your name on it, Renesmee— get back over here I'm not done with you!"

"I don't care." She swung the front door open to walk out. Edward grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Out, now let go of me."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"I can talk however! Now let me go!" He didn't but following her instincts she kicked him hard not seeing where she kicked and ran out the house. Hearing her name being called out but ignored it and ran as fast as she could into the woods. Then, falling down to the floor crying so hard 'I can't take this anymore' she said softly.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Looking to her phone, seeing her Dad's name, pressing ignore. 'I don't want to talk to you, Dad. Just leave me alone.'

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Again she looked. It was Jake this time. "Jake! I'm in the woods near my house. Come pick me up. Hurry." And then hung up.

"Nessie."

"Jake! Thank goodness you're here."

"Your dad called saying you ran away. I just had to call you."

"My dad saw my report card and wasn't happy with it. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there for a while. Can you please take me to your place?"

"Sure, but you do know your father is going to call me again. Right?"

"I know. And I won't come home till I'm ready."

"Unless he drags you into the car."

"Let's hope Billy won't let that happen."

Thankfully, Billy convinced Edward she could stay over for a while. Only on one condition, Billy had to lecture her about her grades since of course she'll listen to Billy.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Seven-thirty."

"I guess I should go home."

"Okay, do you want to eat dinner first?"

"No, please now. The sooner the better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Entering the house. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You disconnected my phone."

"Yes I did. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know what else to do with you anymore. So, while you were at Billy's, I registered you into Boarding School."

"BOARDING SCHOOL! You can't do that to me!"

"As a matter a fact, yes I can."

"I am not going to boarding school."

"You can no choice, Renesmee."

Tears starting rolling down her eyes, "Don't you love me anymore, Dad?"

He didn't say anything but looked back at her and responded, "Nice try, Renesmee. That doesn't work on me anymore."

The feeling of her heart felt like it was shredding into pieces and the feel of fire burning her like she was being tortured. Without another word, she ran up to her room non-stop crying.

Quickly emailing her mother about her father sending her to boarding school, started reading her mother's book but stopped because the crying never did.

"Food's ready, Ness."

"I'm not hungry, Dad."

"Why are you still crying?"

"Because Dad! I don't want to go to boarding school."

"You don't have an option. Now let's eat."

"Just leave me alone."

"Look Ness. I'm really sorry but you left me no choice. I'll leave your dinner in the microwave."

"Can I eat here, please?"

"Sure."

He brought up her food to her, and gave her, her privacy. Not really eating anything.

**September 9th**

Waking up early morning, after getting dressed, as she went downstairs.

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" Tanya asked.

"No." She lied.

"I thought your birthday is tomorrow."

"It is, Tanya." Her father said.

"I'm going to walk to school. Bye!" Saying in a rush, but her father beat her to the door.

"Eat breakfast, and then I'll take you to school."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh really. Do you expect me to believe that? You barely touched your dinner."

"You never believe me anymore. What's the use?"

"Ness, you lied to me many times, it's going to take a while to gain my trust back."

"Well I don't want it back!"

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing! Now can I please go to school?"

"Fine." He gave up.

School passed by fast, she went straight home locking herself inside her room. Doing her homework and went to bed early.

**September 10th Early Morning**

Ness woke up around four in the morning. She exited her room hearing Tanya giggling. Peaking into the room, with the door slightly open. Their bodies were intertwined.

"Edward?" She heard Tanya say.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. I'm ready to get married to you."

"When?"

"Really soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. How about we celebrate? While at dinner we can agree on a Wedding Date."

"Sounds like a good plan. Okay, tonight I'll take you to dinner, I'll leave Renesmee with my parents."

She smiled. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"I love you more than anyone and anything in the world."

After hearing that Nessie was hurt again, she went to the restroom looking for medicine to numb the pain she was feeling. The crying didn't help. So, she came across sleeping pills. Today is her birthday and her father just made plans to do something else rather than celebrate his daughter's own birthday. Also, she heard it loud and clear that he loved Tanya more. Quickly, taking the pills with a glass of water to her room. She wanted to rest and be pain free, so overdosing herself and drinking the water. She left the bottle on her nightstand and fell right back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Eight A.M in the morning Edward knocked on Nessie's door for her to wake up to get ready for school. Thirty minutes passed, he noticed she didn't wake up. Opening the door to her room, he said, "Just because you're the birthday girl doesn't mean you can stay asleep. Now get up." When he finally looked at her, he saw an open bottle next to her nightstand. He examined the bottle he checking how many sleeping pills was left. There was not many left so he reacted fast.

"No, please this can't be happening. Nessie wake up." Checking her pulse as her body felt cold. Getting is phone in his pocket. "Carlisle, meet me at the hospital. Nessie drugged herself."

"With what, Edward?"

"Sleeping pills." He said picking her up from her bed. Luckily she was still breathing.

"What happened?" Tanya asked confused.

"We need to hurry to the hospital." They sped to Forks Hospital arriving just in time to save her but she wouldn't wake up. Alice called Marie straight away when she found out what happened, and had a private jet already picking her up.

Hours later… Marie rushed into Nessie's room.

"Excuse me, you don't belong here, Marie." Tanya said, "Only her family."

"Where the hell is Edward?"

"That's none of your business, I saw how you looked at him the other day like you wished he was with you instead."

"You know Tanya, you are really starting to piss me off. Now get out!"

"Make me."

"Oh! I'll make you."

The door opens. "What is going on here!" Edward asked.

"Nothing Marie thinks she has the authority to kick me out."

"Want a bet?" Marie said with no fear.

"Look Marie, I'm going to ask you nicely for you to leave. Only family is allowed to be here with Nessie."

"There is no way in _hell_ Tanya is a part of her family. Renesmee doesn't even see her as a mother in the first place!"

"You know nothing on what goes on between Renesmee and Tanya, and I suggest you leave before I call security." Edward showing no backing down.

"I like to see you try, Edward."

Edward was about to respond but was interrupted. "What is going on here?" Carlisle said.

"This woman is trying to make a scene and will not leave us alone." Tanya said.

"How is Renesmee doing, Carl—I mean, Dr. Cullen." Marie almost blew her cover because only a few people called Carlisle by his first name.

"She is reacting well with the treatment we are giving her—"

"Why are you telling her, Mr. Cullen, she doesn't belong here." Tanya argued.

"Edward, I suggest you take Tanya home."

"Why Dad?"

"Just do it, Son."

"Fine." Edward gave up but as he walked passed Marie, he whispered harshly in her ear, "Get near my daughter and I swear I will put a restraining order against you."

Marie stayed quiet. Looking disgusted at Edward, "Yep, I can see you changed a lot." She told him which got him confused but left anyway. He took Tanya's hand and went to his office.

"Thank you, Carlisle I just can't believe she'd do something like this. If I would've known how badly it was I would have taken her with me the other day."

"It's not your fault, honey." As for that Marie started to cry, taking off her blue contacts.

"Why did you let your father do that?"

"Because Tanya, it's my father's word against mine. I need to go home real quick, to…check something." He was too upset he forgot why he needed to get home. Something was telling him too. After he had gotten closed to Marie, he instantly remembered Bella and couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because she had a similar scent as her.

Going up to Renesmee's room, maybe this was why he wanted to come. So, he can let go while no one can see him. Seeing her nightstand half open with a book inside he never saw before. Picking it up, looking at the title and then the back. He froze. It was a picture of Bella, turning it around again, he finally saw the author's name, read 'Bella Marie Swan'. "I can't believe this!" He said to himself, opening up the book and saw a written note inside recognizing the handwriting immediately. 'Sweetheart, no matter what happens don't let Tanya get to you. If she hits you first again, hit her back as hard as you can. I still can't believe Edward chooses her over you. Don't worry you always have me to count on. Love, your Mom.'

Edward started fitting all the pieces together in his head, now he understood why Marie almost called Carlisle by his first name and Nessie, Renesmee. He knew himself that only he and Bella were the only ones that call her that and understood why she was so upset with Tanya. She knew everything. He started going back into his car seeing Tanya still inside, he felt disgusted with her. All this time Ness was telling the truth and he never believed her. "The wedding is off, Tanya."

"What! Why?"

He ignored her the whole way back to the hospital and started walking to Renesmee's room. Tanya went inside first. "Oh hey Nessie look who finally woke up. If it weren't for you overdosing yourself. Your father wouldn't have called it quits. Can't you ever do anything right!"

"You shouldn't have said that." Edward said.

Seeing Marie's back to Tanya. "Don't worry Ness I'll take care of this." She told her daughter.

"Who do you think you are?" Tanya said. As Marie turned. He saw her without the blue contacts and couldn't believe he didn't see a little piece of Bella in her.

"I am—"

"Renesmee's Mother." Edward answered for her.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!"

"No the reason why I didn't notice because she disguised herself. I see you took off the blue contacts, Bella."

"Took you this long to figure out who I really was, Edward?" Bella said.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to Renesmee."

He looked to her. "Sweetheart, I'm really sorry I never believed you. All the times you told me Tanya was hitting you behind my back. I hope you can forgive me."

"I never hit Renesmee!" Tanya yelled out.

"Tanya, stop lying—"

"She hit me first, remember!"

"I don't think so, I may have believed you at first, but not anymore. Plus, Nessie's told me you slapped her while she was on webcam with 'Marie' and now I have proof. And let me tell you, Bella isn't a good liar."

Bella rolled her eyes but couldn't say anything because that was true.

"How did you know it was me?" Bella asked Edward.

"I saw the book you given Nessie and read what you wrote in the back. And put all the pieces together."

"You went through my things!" Nessie yelled.

"No, I didn't you left it out." He half lied. "Bella—"

"Once she gets released from the hospital, I'm taking her home with me, Edward."

"No, please Bella. Don't do this."

"She almost died because of you, on her birthday!"

"What makes you think she died because of me?"

"Gee, well let me explain. Renesmee heard you talking to Tanya early morning and you two decided to celebrate together on her own birthday."

"She was asleep when—"

"That's what you thought."

"Listen to me, Bella. Please. Yes, I was going to celebrate with Tanya but after Renesmee's dinner. Besides I'm not the only one that has been some explaining to do. How long have you and Renesmee have been talking?"

"We never stopped, Edward. I told her not to tell you."

"Was I the only one that didn't know about you and Nessie talking behind my back?"

"No, everyone knew even your family."

"I can't believe they do something like that. After the first years of our divorce. I regretted divorcing you, Bella. Seriously."

"Oh really, then why did you agree to marry Tanya. And told her that you love her more than anything. Now leave me and Renesmee alone, or I'll call Charlie to arrest you."

"Since when have you been like this? You changed a lot."

"I changed! What about you? You are not the guy I fell in love with, because _he_ would never hurt our daughter and try putting a restraining against m! The other day when she asked you 'if you love her' you didn't even respond. That right there Edward really pissed me off."

"Mom. Dad. Stop fighting! Please!"

They both turned to Nessie. But the nurse came in telling the two that she needed to get rest and be alone for a while.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Please don't leave me." Sleepily.

"Don't worry I won't. Go to sleep."

Walking into the waiting room, Bella started crying as Edward was about to comfort her. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, your not."

He still tried to hold her but she fought back. Pushing him away. Then, she started hitting him with anger.

"I hate you so much." She sobbed. "I can't believe you let this happen." She cried in his arms.

"Bella? Will you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"Right now, no. Nessie is the one you need to owe the apology to. Why would you ever _think_ of sending her away to boarding school?"

"You have to understand, it's not easy having a daughter breaking the rules all the time and going against me."

"She's not the blame for her actions."

"Please, love. I never stopped loving you, why'd you think I wasn't in such a hurry to marry Tanya."

"Don't call me that. Also, it didn't have to be today when you to decide on the date."

"Listen, I'm not going to let you leave again, Bella. After Nessie gets out we'll go to dinner together."

"No, I'm leaving with Nessie and never coming back."

"Then I'm afraid I'll follow you."

"Edward, please stop this. It's over between us."

"No, it's not over."

"Please—" Before she could finish he held her by her shoulder, stroked her cheek. "Edward—?" Then he interrupted her with a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella missed being kissed by Edward. He was the only person she's been kiss by other than Mike who forcefully kissed her once when Bella and Edward were on a break from each other. She couldn't help herself but to kiss him back. Gripping his messy hair, while leaning forward he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "I missed you so much, Bella." He mumbled while kissing her.

She was the one to break the kiss. "You can't always get what you want, Edward."

"Please Bella. Don't leave me. It'll upset, Nessie. Don't you want our daughter to be happy?"

"Of course I do, how can you even ask me that? I don't want to risk my little girl hurting herself again. I just can't."

"She won't have to, as long as we are together. That's what Renesmee really wants."

"No, Edward."

"Always so stubborn." He sighed.

"I am going to see if Nessie needs me." She walks away from him into Nessie's room.

"Hi, Mom. Are you and Daddy back together? I saw you two kissing each other."

"No, sweetheart. We aren't. That was just a friendly kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"Mom? You don't have to lie to me. I know you want Dad. I can see it in your eyes."

"Not after what he did to you, Renesmee. There is no way I am going to let you go through the pain you did these past few years. I shouldn't have let this gone too far."

"All Dad did was take Tanya's side over me. That's all."

"Which gives me a perfect excuse to take you away from him. He's not ready to be your father, I only left you with him because I thought he would protect you from getting hurt. I was wrong. All he did was make you unhappy and you don't have to go through that anymore."

"I am not unhappy."

"Then, why did you overdose yourself, Renesmee?"

"It was an accident."

"You're lying. I know you are. Enough of this I already made my decision."

"Excuse me, Miss Swan. Your daughter can go home. She's done with all the tests." A nurse told Bella.

"Thank you."

The nurse leaves them as Nessie changed back into her normal clothes.

"Come on, let's go to your father's house to pack some of your things. I am taking you with me."

Nessie was about to cry, there was no reasoning with her mother. For the first time, she actually felt like she wanted to stay with her father instead because Jake was living here in Forks.

She packed the things she really wanted and cared about while hearing her parents downstairs arguing. When she reached the bottom floor her mother was waiting for her. "Ready?"

Ness nodded.

"Renesmee? Do you want to go with your mother?" Edward obviously saw that this was hurting Nessie.

"Yes. Good-bye, Daddy."

"Good-bye, Sweetheart. You'll always be in my heart, remember that."

With that. They left to the airport, but turns out that the plane was delayed due to extremely bad weather. So, Bella called Alice to see if they can stay there for a while. She agreed.

Renesmee ran to her Aunt's guest room and locked the door on them.

"I think she's sad because she going to miss, Jake." Bella said.

"Bella, do you really want to go back to California? I heard you were unhappy over there."

"Alice, this isn't about me. This is about Nessie all I care about is her."

"Be realistic Bella. I know you want to stay here, you looked really happy that my brother kissed you after all these years."

"Again. This is about my daughter, not me." Bella walked away towards the guest room, overhearing Nessie's conversation.

"Jake, I don't know. I don't want to leave, but my mom is taking me against my will. When I turn eighteen I'll move back here, okay. Just don't forget about me." She was crying.

There was a pause and then Ness continued. "I love you too, Jake. I can't believe she's doing this to me. All this time I thought she wanted me to be happy. But guess not, all she cares about is herself. I really want my mom and dad back together. They were really happy in the past. Now I don't know."

Bella couldn't hear anymore. Getting her cell she called Edward. "We need to talk."

"About what?" He asked.

"Pick me up at Alice's. We will talk about it someplace private for me and you."

"I thought you were going back to California?"

"The flight was delayed. Please, just pick me up."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Bella changed into a more formal clothing but still some what casual. She waited for Edward to come pick her up.

"I am going out, Alice." She said, exiting the house.

"With who?" Alice asked.

"A friend." Bella told her.

While walking to the sidewalk near the road, she saw Edward's car slowing down to a stop. Opening the door, "Your house?" Bella asked. "You mean our house, Bella." He told her and set the car in reversed and started heading back where he came from.

"I don't live there remember." She said sarcastically.

"It'll always be our house, no matter what. It was a gift from Esme and Carlisle."

"Edward?" His name still burned her throat because she had spent so long trying to avoid ever saying his name ever again.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do. I overheard Nessie talking to Jake on the phone telling him that I was taking her away from here because I wanted her to be unhappy. She was unhappy here, now she's saying she's still unhappy with me taking her away."

"Bella…"

"How could she say that, I know she's going to miss Jake but believe me Edward I know how it feels to loose your first love and-"

"Bella…"

"You know that because you were mine, I hated being away from you. But I understood you didn't want to be with me anymore. Its hurts yes, but I still managed too—"

He stopped her by stopping the car at the house's garage and turned around to kiss her. Then, pulled away, "Listen to me, Isabella. You and I both know that all we want is our little Renesmee to be happy. Yes, she is probably going to be unhappy at some points in her life, but that's reality. And I never once stopped loving you. There were times that I had to say to myself that you moved on, and that in my heart I knew you were out there safe. But now that I caused you pain, I really regret it. I honestly do, I never want to loose you again, Isabella. I love you so much."

"I don't know what to say, Edward. It's really hard to believe that."

"I know it is. That is why I decided to let you take Nessie away from me. I was going to come after you anyway."

"You are just saying that."

"No, I am not. Please, you have to believe me."

"I want to, but I can't."

"Because I hurt you?"

"Yes and well…"

"Well, what?"

"Why didn't you come after me sooner?"

"Because I didn't know if you were still in California. Also, I thought you moved on, I didn't want to intervene."

Bella opened the door, and started walking towards the house, didn't know what to say. "Is the bedroom still the same?" She asked.

"Some places in the house are still the same. I didn't have the guts to move anything around. Everything reminded me of you and it hurt to move something that we set up together."

He opened the door and led her inside to the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I just want to talk."

"Okay, we can talk."

"What happened to us, Edward? I want to know the truth, did you really wanted a divorce?"

"No, I regretted it as soon as I said it. I thought you wanted to leave me so I wanted to make it easier for you."

She stayed quiet. "I never wanted to leave you, Edward. You knew you were everything to me."

"I know that, I don't know what I was thinking. I let my temper take over me."

Bella looked into his eyes for the first time in a long time and saw that he was being serious. He never once stop loving her, Tanya was just someone to take his mind off of her. Yet it didn't work out. She leaned towards him, eyes still looking into his. Touching her forehead on his, still unsure what to do. Edward read her pretty well and picked up her chin to place his lips onto hers. "I love you too, Edward." She admitted. Feeling his smile against hers, the kiss deepened and took its course.

The next morning, Bella woke up in Edward's arms, in their bed. Under the bed sheets naked. "Good Morning, Bella."

She smiled and kissed him, "I really missed this."

"So did myself." He kissed her back.

"I think I should go back to Alice's house. They are probably worrying about me."

"I'll take you, I am heading to the hospital in a bit, and I can drop you off on the way."

"Okay."

They both got dressed sadly Bella didn't have extra clothes here so she wore what she did last night. Entering Alice's house, she saw Alice and Jasper in the kitchen.

"Where have you been all night, Bella? I was worried about you. So, was Nessie."

"I was—um like I said out with a friend."

"Bella, did you have—please tell me it was with my brother." She whispered.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bella tried hiding it.

Nessie walked downstairs and noticed it right away. "Mom, did you have sex last night?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"I don't know, you are wearing a guy's jacket. And it's quite obvious." She looked down and couldn't believe she picked up the wrong jacket. Then, she knew Edward wouldn't mind her taking something of his.

"Okay, its not what you think. I was at—"

"Ugh! I can't believe you mother! I hate you!" She went outside and started running. "Renesmee, come back!" The hospital was only a few blocks away from the house. As soon as Renesmee entered the hospital she had to find her Dad. "Daddy!" She called after him, after seeing him walk towards his office. Crying so hard, he brought her inside. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mom, had sex with someone last night. She didn't come home until a few minutes ago. How could she do this, Dad? I understand that Mom was mad at you but this is very unlike her. Stupid and irresponsible."

"Nessie."

"How can you be so calm? You are supposed to go yell at her for what she did!"

"Renesmee." She turned to see her mother at the doorway.

"Should I tell her, or do you?" Edward asked Bella.

"I think you should. She's too upset to listen to me right now."

"What are you hiding from me?" Renesmee said.

"Sweetheart, Bella was with me last night. She needed someone to talk to and called me to pick her up. We worked everything out, and you might be getting what you've been waiting for."

"A car!" She said acting dumb.

Causing them both to laugh.

"I can't believe I got my first 'I hate you'." Bella said.

"Oh, I got mine a long time ago." Edward told her.

Renesmee knew what he was talking about and went to hug her mother giving her, her apologies.


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings

Even though Renesmee didn't spend her birthday with her family or even her parents she was still happy with the fact that her mother was home for a while. Bella had to go back to California to advertise her new book that was coming out soon, so instead of taking off and coming back to Forks. Edward decided that they all go to California together support Bella and thankfully it was going to be during Christmas vacation.

Bella however still was having second thoughts of Edward, she still couldn't believe all the things he did to Renesmee so while she was alone in California for a while since she was picking up a few clothes and personal items to take with her back to Forks. She thought long and hard what she wanted to do and knew deep down that she still loved Edward because he was her first love and the first person to talk to her when she moved to Forks.

Edward felt guilty for the pain he caused Nessie and blamed himself for her actions. Because he knew the only reasons why she became rebellious through the years was because he never believed her when she told him what Tanya was doing to her. Plus, he blamed his family for not once telling him that they were still in contact with Bella because he would always tell them that he missed her and regretted doing what he did.

Renesmee was happy that everything was back to normal but still had some anger towards her father and decided to make it hard for him to gain her trust back and told him, it'll take a while to get it back. Using his words against him because he had once said that to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's really short :(**

**September 13****th**

As soon as the incident with Renesmee day in the hospital and Edward, Bella decided to go back to California for a couple of days to pack up a few things she will be need over at Forks. Edward would occasionally call her to make sure she was okay.

Today was her birthday and always hated being celebrated thankfully no one was here to tell her Happy Birthday and throw a party for her. She remembered that one time Alice through her a party and yelled at her for making one in the first place.

The phone rings.

Bella looks at the caller ID and saw it was Edward calling her.

She picks up instantly saying, "If you are calling me to say Happy Birthday, you are going to wish you didn't."

Edward chuckled and the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, Edward. Someone is at the door." She looked through the peak-hole and couldn't tell who it was. But still decided to open the door.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Bella was in shock. "Where is Renesmee?" she added.

"She is at home with Carlisle and Esme. And I am here because tonight is about you." He let himself in while Bella closed her cell phone.

"You know I hate being celebrated."

"Yes, that I do know but you'll love what I have in store for you." He brings her closer, kissing her on the lips after he closed the door.

"And what would that be?"

"You will have to wait, my love." He lets go of her handing her the flowers he had gotten her. She started to smell the lilacs until she saw him kneeling down on one knee.

"What are you doing?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I couldn't wait any longer to ask you the question again the moment I saw you the other day. Will you marry me?" He asked, "Again." He added.

She laughed, "Hmm…I don't know I have to think about it."

He raised an eye-brow at her.

"Yes, Edward. I would love to be your wife again."

He smiled getting up and putting the ring that once was hers back on her finger.

"I can't believe you kept this ring."

"I always had it with me everywhere I went."

Leaning in to kiss her again, this time Bella brought him closer to her body when she did that he picked her up wrapping her legs around him carrying her to her room. "I love you, Bella."

"Show me how much you love me, Edward." She told him.

"Oh, I will." As soon as he laid her down on the bed he took off his shirt and began kissing her. While he was doing that she slowly undid his pants and taking it off along with his underwear. But before she could continue taking it off he pulled down her underwear happy that she had a skirt on and went in between her legs.

They continued making love and after they were finished Edward started giving her kisses here and there until he finally said, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

She smiles at him, "The best birthday gift ever."

"I thought Renesmee was your best gift."

"Your right. Second best gift." She corrected herself.

He chuckled and they continue to do what they started.


End file.
